


Crossover Cuties: Doors of Illusion

by Stardust_64



Series: Crossover Cuties [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Friendships, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_64/pseuds/Stardust_64
Summary: Ruby Rose, Hilda, and Tsuyu Asui find themselves in a strange situation, going through rooms that strangely resemble their respective worlds that are connected through doors that act as portals. The rooms however hold a much darker secret. Will the trio be able to escape this mysterious place, or will they remain to suffer 'til their very demise? Find out now
Series: Crossover Cuties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998214





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby wakes up in Beacon Academy's cafeteria alone. She rubs her head a little as she looks around to see nobody anywhere. She reaches behind her to feel on her scythe; the Crescent Rose and looks at it to confirm that it's still with her. She looks around more before yelling “Weiss?!”. “Blake?!” She yelled once more only to be met with more silence. “Yang?! Where are you guys? Is this a joke?”

She continues to look around the place cautiously to prepare for an attack. Then, she heard someone call her out. “Hey you!” They said. Ruby grabbed her Crescent Rose and put it in Rifle-mode before pointing it at her mysterious adversary, who may be far away since she yelled.

What she saw was a girl about her age with brown hair and a slightly more curvy physique. She wore a baseball cap with a strange symbol on it, a white tank top along with a black vest, black wrist guards, and black boots with pink laces; She was carrying a pink purse with her.

The girl looks at her with a squint before realizing what she's about to do. She grabs a ball from her purse before throwing it in the air. The ball glows with a shining white light as it opens up. Then, it shoots out a red laser onto the floor as it begins forming into a silhouette of a spiky, quadrupedal creature. The red transparent shape began taking a rocky appearance; the creature was mostly blue with red crystal-like spikes on some parts of it; it’s eyes are a black void of emptiness with a yellow ring surrounding it.

Ruby was stunned by the alien creature. She began to question if she could actually take the other girl on, but she tried to act strong and aimed at the girl, who hides behind the rock creature. Ruby shot a ball of light in the direction of the two. “Gigalith! Use Iron Defense!” the other girl yelled as a shell of metal engulfed it, acting as an armor for it. The light ball hits the creature, which didn’t even leave a dent. Seeing an opportunity to attack, the girl points at Ruby and yells “Gigalith, use Hyper Beam!”. It slowly charges up the beam through its eyes, pointing the laser at Ruby, who kept shooting at it to stop it from charging, which doesn't seem to it succeed.

As the Quadrupedal Stone Creature was about to literally disintegrate Ruby, a girl came to her rescue, jumping onto one of the tables and lunging towards Ruby to get her out of Gigalith's attack. The creature ended up missing and ended up damaging the wall at the other end of the cafeteria.

Ruby rubs her head and says “Thanks...” to her savior as she looks up at her to see a very unusual-looking girl. She had slightly larger eyes and a frog-like mouth; long Dark-green hair that's tied to a ribbon at the bottom; slightly larger arms and slightly hunched back. She was wearing a green jumpsuit, tan goggles with green lenses, and tan gloves; black thigh highs with 2 yellow stripes on each one. “You're welcome! Kero~” she said, helping Ruby up as she gives her the scythe, “What's going on?”

“I have no i-” Ruby said before she was interrupted by the other mysterious girl, who yells “Hey! Don't you just forget me!”At the two. “Oh! Sorry!” Ruby said, walking over to her with the frog girl slowly as she puts the rock thing back in the ball.

“Alright, I want answers. Now!” She yelled, crossing her arms. “Sorry, but I don't know what's going on at all! But the good news is I know someone who might know” Ruby said, stretching out both arms to the girls. “I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose!”

The frog girl shakes her right hand while the other shakes her left. “Tsuyu Asui” the frog said before letting go of Ruby's hand as the other girl says “Hilda. Just Hilda, for now atleast” before letting go of Ruby's left

“Now that we have introduced ourselves, it's time to go and see Professor Ozpin!” Ruby said as she heads to the cafeteria's exit with the two girls following her. “Who?” Hilda asked, checking out Ruby's petite buns. “Oh! He's the headmaster of this Academy! If anyone would know how you ended up here, it would probably him!” Ruby responded, reaching the exit door before suddenly tripping on the floor along with the two girls.

After getting up on the floor, they suddenly end up in a completely different room somehow. They seem to be in a lobby with a counter in the middle of the room with 2 staircases on both the other sides of the room; There's a strange looking computer on the left side of the room along with a small lounging area with a bookcase filled with magazines with a shop on the right side. There seemed to be 3 human-sized capsules at the top of the room where the staircases lead to. No other people were in the room, just like in the cafeteria

“This... can't be good. Kero~” Tsuyu said as the three walk around the place and Hilda seems very familiar of it. “Come to think of it, this place is very familiar”

“Familiar how?”

“This... this is a Pokémon Center...”

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

“a Pokémon Center?” Ruby asked as the three of them look around the empty building. “Yeah. This is where we get our Pokémon treated whenever they get badly hurt in a battle” Hilda responded, sitting on the counter as Ruby and Tsuyu go to the top floor to check out the strange capsules.

“Should we go in? Kero~” Tsuyu asked, curious about where the capsules will lead them. “It might be dangerous, but I guess it wouldn't hurt too much. I mean, no one else is around”

The two get in the capsules as they go down into the Union Room. Meanwhile, Hilda stayed put and sat still on the counter. “Now that those two won't bother me, it's a good time to think of an escape route” Hilda said to herself with the intent of abandoning the others in order to save herself.

As Hilda began thinking of an escape plan, a voice behind her said “That doesn't seem very heroic of you, miss”

Startled, Hilda got off the counter and turned around to see that it was just Nurse Joy. “N-nurse Joy?! What are you doing here?” Hilda asked, backing a way a little as the nurse giggles. “I don't really know to be honest. I just sorta woke up here”

Hilda calms down and sighs, walking over to the counter and putting her hands on it. “I guess people just end up here randomly here, huh? Oh well, we gotta find a way to get out of here” Hilda said, “But how...? We know nothing about this situation we're in”

“I think we should wait for the others to return first”

“No thanks. We're better off without them!” Hilda turns around and sits back on the counter, continuing to think of a plan. Nurse Joy grins evily, saying “Well, in that case...” before grabbing Hilda by the neck as black mist appears around the two of them. Then Hilda tried to free herself from Nurse Joy's grasps, struggling to get her hand off of her as some shadow-like humanoid beings that look like Nurse Joy began emerging from the mist “I guess you won't mind staying here and having some fun with me, now would you~?” There was now something about Nurse Joy's voice that was definitely wrong. It's like a second voice that was really deep in pitch talked along with her as if she was possessed or something. 

“Hey! Let me go!” Hilda yelled as the shadow beings slowly approached her, reaching into her bag. Nurse Joy reacted immediately, taking the bag away but Hilda was able to get a ball before she did. She threw it in the air, yelling “Gardevoir, I choose you!”

The ball opens up, letting out a red beam behind the shadow creatures that takes the shape of a slender dancer-like figure with a long dress. It takes on it's full form, having a prominently green and white color scheme. It stares at the shadows that have the intent to harm Hilda and cracks it's knuckles, letting out an echoing moan

“Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball on this bitch right here!” Hilda yelled as the Shadows lunge at it, but it was able to float upwards to avoid them and began charging up it's Shadow Ball directly at Nurse Joy. “Go ahead. Kill us both”

“Gardevoir, don't listen to her!” Hilda yelled, struggling to get off the evil nurse's grip as the Gardevoir obeys its trainer's commands. Once the Shadow Ball was fully charged up, it shot it directly towards Nurse Joy, who uses Hilda as a meatshield to block the attack. Hilda however, lowers her head just enough for the ball to hit the nurse in the face, freeing her from her grip. Then, Hilda grabs her bag from behind Nurse Joy and grab the rest of her Pokéballs, letting out her Gigalith, Emboar, Zebstrika, Sok, and Zoroark. 

“Oh, you're so dead!” Hilda yelled, cracking her knuckles as her Pokémon prepares themselves to fight. “C'mon guys, let's wreck these bitches!”

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Tsuyu were hanging out in the Union Room with nothing to do. Ruby lays down and groan, saying “Ughhhhh... This place is so boring! There's nothing to do here!” as Tsuyu walks around in a circle. “This room must have a bigger purpose to be in such an important place, but what exactly?”

Ruby and Tsuyu notice that a large panel on the floor opens up, revealing a large tube under it. Ruby gets up and takes out her Crescent Rose, putting it in scythe mode as the two of them approach the tube. “Hm... I'm not sure we should go in. It might lead us to a trap” Ruby said before a black mist began coming out of the tube, spreading across the room quickly. Tsuyu reacts quickly and sticks onto a nearby wall before climbing to the ceiling. She looks down and calmly asks “Ruby, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah... I think I'm fine...” Ruby coughs as she said it before mysterious shadow figures appear in the mist, surrounding her. “Well, this is bad, but I guess I could handle it!” Ruby readies her scythe as the figures lunge at her. She closes her eyes before doing a quick spin, hitting most of the figures except for one which was able to grab her. “A little help here?!”

“Coming! Kero~” Tsuyu jumps down and lands behind the two, sticking her tongue out to wrap it around the figure's neck before pulling on it to loosen its grip on Ruby, allowing her to freely move again. She turns around and immediately slashes the figure, causing it to disappear

As Ruby stared at the spot the figure disappeared in, Tsuyu interrupts her by poking her shoulder and saying “I think we should get back to Hilda. She might be worried”

“H-huh? Oh, right!” the two girls start walking back to the tubes. They enter inside as the go up back to the main room. Once they come out of the tubes, they notice that the entire place is trashed, covered in cracks, holes, and anything inbetween. They also see Hilda chilling on the counter eating some berries with her Pokémon. “What happened in here?”

Hilda and the others take notice. The Pokémon proceed to get off the counter and prepare for another battle thinking thar they're enemies as well. “Settle down. They're not a threat” Hilda said as the Pokémon lower their guard but keep staring at the two before being put back in their balls, Gigalith included. Then, Hilda gets off the counter with her bag in hand, saying “Shadow things attacked. One of them disguised itself as a familiar face to trick me”

“Sounds like the things that attacked me and Ruby. If there's someone pulling the strings here, it must be someone related to those shadow creatures”

“I might have an idea as to what those things are...”

To be continued...


End file.
